1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed, in general, to measurement and control systems for subterranean pumping equipment and, in particular, to flow meters utilizing neural networks trained to output downhole flow characteristics based upon tubing and downhole pressure measurements communicated from downhole sensors.
2. Background
It is known that most instrumented oil wells do not include individual flow meters. Reasons include high initial costs, maintenance problems, inaccessibility, and inaccuracy of measurements due to the multiphase nature of liquid oil, water, and gas phases typically present in the flow stream. Multiphase flow meters are known, but are quite expensive.
It is also known for neural networks can be used to test a new design for machinery including motors and pumps used with artificial lift technology and systems. See, particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,947,870, issued Sep. 20, 2005, titled Neural Network Model for Electrical Submersible Pump System, which has common inventors and is commonly assigned with the present application.